The Trickster God's Demise
by Rose V. Chua
Summary: Loki left Asgard for good, he found happiness in Sakaar but when Loki learned about the alleged existing location of the Power Stone his obsession for power grew which led him to crossing paths with Astral. Astral, an escaped prisoner of Galactic Pirates and the last person that can locate the horded power of the Power Stone.
1. Summary

Loki is living his dream, he is the Grandmaster of Sakaar. Everybody loves him-- well majority if the Sakaarians loves him except for the slaves of course. He is far from Asgard, from his father and brother Thor. He smiles at his half empty wine as the consort fills it up again, his life can never be more perfect. Just as he was enjoying his platter of what he assumed is grapes Valkyrie walked in and threw a severed head in front of him. He looks at he waiting for an explanation. "Mind telling me what that is?" Loki said. "Its a Fjoún head." Valkyrie answers and helped herself with a bottle of alcohol. "And why is that here?" he asks.

"Because dear Grandmaster, its one of ours." Valkyrie answered. "Pirates has ambused our good trailer, they are demanding something called an Astral."

"And what is this Astral? Is it important?" Loki asked, uninterested with the conversation.

"Apparently it can find the power stone." Valkyrie answered. Loki then faced Valkyrie with surprise. "Its not possible, the power stone is long destroyed." Loki answered. Valkyrie shrugged and continued drinking her alcohol.

Just that moment, the doors opened and Korg burst in. "Grandmaster! The pirates are here!" He said in panic. Loki and Valkyrie stood up, the others in the party looks scared. Valkyrie unleashed her sword and Loki placed his daggers by his hip. "Lets greet our guests then." Loki said with a smirk oh his face.

"What's your plan? Rain them down with bullets?" Valkyrie. Loki looks at her with surprise. "We are not barbarians, light the fireworks. We are going to welcome them the Sakaarian way." Loki announced to his guards.

His guards brought firearms while Loki stayed casual, it was obvious that the pirates forced their way in the Grand Castle, they left a trail of rumbles in their track. "Welcome to Sakaar." Loki said with open arms. The pirates consists of different races, some are multi colored some are just plain unpleasant looking. The pirates made way for their leader, who looks the worse by far. He looked like a boar to Loki. "My name is Gimrar, we are here for Astral." He announced. Loki caught a whiff of his breath and quickly looked away from the stench.

"I'm afraid we don't know where it is." Loki answered.

"The last location of our pod is in this planet." Gimrar answered back. "Sakaar is a big planet, every trash goes here and it also gets transported in one of the portals." Valkyrie said. "Your best bet is the Devil's Anus." Loki followed. Gimrar said nothing and turned his back, he went in their enormous ship and was followed by the other pirates. They watch as the Pirates' ship leave when Loki spoke up. "Find that pod, search for it and report back to me." Loki said and walked away. The God of Trickster, he lives up to his name, Valkyrie thought to herself. "Everyone listen up, that pod is still in Sakaar, it takes roughly 3 days before something gets transported. Now get to work." Valkyrie said to the guards.


	2. Chapter 1

"Loki." A voiced whispered in Loki's ear. "Loki wake up." the small angelic voice said. Loki opened his eyes and saw a little girl with straight blonde hair looking down at him. "Come on, let's play." the little girl said and giggles. Loki frowned in disagreement, the girl reminds him of his brother Thor, annoying and loud. Loki sat up from his bed and gave the girl a dead look. "How did you get in my room?" Loki asks. "Through the door, silly." The girl said and jumped down from his bed. "Let's go out and play!" The girl shouted. "I don't want to, leave me alone." Loki answered in annoyance and laid back in his bed. The girl snorted and climbed back in Loki's bed. "You know, mother said I'm going to marry you one day and my sister will marry Thor." the girl said to Loki. "I don't care." Loki grumbled and stuffed his face on the pillow. "My sister is really happy to marry Thor but I'm not, I don't like Thor, he's too bright like the sun." The girl gestured. "I like you!" the girl said in her highest pitch. That took Loki's attention, he got up and faced the girl. "You like me?" Loki asks. "Yes, Thor is like the sun and you are the moon, I like the moon better than the sun." She said. That puts a smile on Loki's small lips.

Loki blinked twice, the morning light entering the glass window is blinding him. It was a dream, but I stopped dreaming decades ago, Loki thought to himself. Loki washed his face by the pool in his room and changed, he went straight to the dinning room after he has freshened up. Variety of food has been laid down on the long table, Loki sat down and was about to take a piece of bread when somebody--Valkyrie decided to stab the bread with the knife and took the bread from Loki. "What is it this time?" Loki asked in annoyance. "Already in a bad mood?" Valkyrie asked.

"Nevermind." Loki dismisses and eats, silently Valkyrie and Loki ate their breakfast. "We found the pod by the way, it's at the edge of the Capitol 5. We will investigate later." Valkyrie stabs a piece of meat. "I will come with you." Loki answered. "Now tell me what was up with you." Valkyrie said and chewed loudly. "Excuse me?" Loki answered. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"If it intrigues you that much, I had a dream." Loki answered. Valkyrie stopped eating and looked at Loki. "About what?" Valkyrie asks. "A girl who I was suppose to marry." Loki answered.

"You're engaged?" Valkyrie asks. "No, we were young and she's dead. Now if you'll excuse me I am done eating." Loki answered and got up. "Wait, you cannot just end it like that, where is she?" Valkyrie asks. "Dead." Loki answered shortly and went in his room. Loki closed his eyes and fell on his bed. From all the dreams I could have, why her? Loki thought to himself. Sigyn the sister of Sif, the most beautiful goddess Loki has ever seen, and the only Asgardian he can tolarate long enough to be with. Sigyn and Sif rarely visits Asgard's castle but when they do he makes sure to pull a prank that will scare Sigyn so much it will make her weep. He pretended to be dead, cuts her hair, trip her, shape-shift as a hound or snake and jump at her, made her look ugly, and one time Loki accidentally cuts her for real but despite all the horrible things Loki did to her, Sigyn never got mad at him, after Loki's prank Sigyn laughs it off with him.

But Sigyn was given to someone else, as a peace treaty to the Jotunheimr, Sigyn was forced to marry a frost giant under Odin's command. Another reason for Loki to hate his father.

 **Flashback** ~

"What are you doing brother?" Thor slapped his back which sent pain to Loki up to his skull. "I'm waiting." Loki said and rubbed his back. "You need to train, you are thin." Thor commented. "No thank you." Loki answered. Just then the gates opened and a carriage rode in. Loki rubbed his hands and smiled. "She's here." Loki said and smiled mischeviously. "You're waiting for Sigyn and Sif?" Thor asked. "Yes I prepared something for her." Loki said and ran and Thor follows him. "What is it?" Thor asks. Loki stops and Thor did too. "I plan to trap her inside a small cage and throw her in the lion pit, then I will free the lions and watch her squirm inside the cage." Loki said happily, Thor jaws dropped. "I am telling father!" Thor yelled. "What? No! He will ruin the surprise!"

"You plan on killing Sigyn!" Thor answered back.

"Its only a joke." Loki said. "Like how you stabbed me with a fork?" Thor asked. "No, something low-key." Loki laughs at his own joke. "Why are you doing this to Sigyn? I see you pull a prank on her everytime she comes here." Thor asks. Loki thought for a second, he did not know too, he always thought of how he will pull a prank on Sigyn whenever he hears that she will come to Asgard, he would think for days how to create the perfect prank fo her, sometimes he will even lose sleep for it. "Do you like Sigyn?" Thor asks. Loki did not answer, he did not know what to say. Thor laughed loudly and pulled Loki in a bear hug. "Oh little brother!" Thor said and messed with Loki's hair. Loki pushed his way out of Thor's arms and fixed his clothes. "I'm going to tell Sigyn!" Thor said and ran, Loki ran after him. "Don't you dare brother!" Loki yelled.

"What is all that ruckus about?" Frigga asked and emerged out of the hall. Loki finally caught up to Thor. "Mother, Loki likes Sigyn and he will throw her into the pit of lion." Thor said. Frigga smiled down on her two boys. "Do you really like Sigyn?" Frigga asks. Loki looks away, feeling embarrassed. "Oh my boy, you grow up so fast." Frigga said and laughs. "I'm 218 years old." which is equivalent to 18 years old to human midgard age. "Give her flowers instead, she will like it better." Frigga suggests. "And take her to the garden."

Loki is unsure about what he is going to do, he is holding the flowers from the vase he broke in the singer's room, and now he is waiting for Sigyn to arrive. Finally he sees Sigyn with her sister Sif, they were talking intently but Loki still approached. "Sigyn." Loki called out. Sigyn looks at him, she smiled at Loki differently, her smile did not reach her eyes like it usually does. "Here, I got you these." Loki handed her the flowers. "We'll talk again later." Sif said and looked at Loki heavily before she left. Sigyn is inspecting the flowers carefully. "Walk with me?" Loki asks. "To where?" Sigyn asks. "The garden. " Loki answers. Quietly Loki and Sigyn walked, Loki stares at Sigyn. "Where's the prank?" Sigyn asks.

"Sorry, what?" Loki asks. "The prank, where is it? You always set one up for me." Sigyn answers. "Don't you like the flowers?" Loki asks her. "I do, they are lovely but where is the prank?" Sigyn insisted. I thought she would like the flowers better but she is awaiting for my mischief, Loki thought to himself. Loki snapped his fingers and the flowers took form of snakes. Sigyn dropped the snakes in surprise and started stepping on it with fear. Loki snapped his fingers again and the flowers went back to normal-- but it has already been stepped on. "That was a good one! Hahaha!" Sigyn laughs, finally her smile reaches her eyes. Sigyn picked up a single flower that did not look as ruined as the others and slipped it above her ear. "Loki I have to--"

"Lady Sigyn, its time." an Asguardian guard called. The blood in Sigyn's face seemed to vanish, she is as white as paper. "I'm sorry, excuse me Loki I have to go." Sigyn said and picked up the hem of her dress. She left hurriedly leaving Loki clueless, soon after Thor called for Loki, their father has an urgent announcement.

The time the brothers arrived, Sigyn was already approaching the center of the throne hall. "Lady Sigyn, as a sign of peace and long friendship you are to marry Farbauti's son. Asgard and Jotunheimr's treaty shall be embodied through your marriage, may you live long and happy." Odin ended his speech there and the Asguardians clapped in joy. Sigyn found Loki's eyes and smiled sadly.

End of Flashback~

Few days after Sigyn left for Jotunheimr, Heimdall reported the death of Sigyn. Her body frozen and was preserved in Jotunheimr enabling for her to go to the heavens. This brought distress to all Asguardians, but Sigyn's death was ignored by Odin because the treaty is still intact, attacking Jotunheimr will only bring more death. Thor disagreed greatly with his father, Sif did not marry Thor rather she stayed by his side during wars in hope that they will one day destory Jotunheimr, and Loki… he felt great pain in which he cannot heal but he learned, he learned what loss feels like and he never wanted to feel that way again which is why he never loved anything or anyone to great.

Loki opened the grand hall, he did his morning duties as the Grandmaster, evaluated the paid-workers aka slaves for the fighting pit, hosted the grand party, kill whoever betray him, welcome the guests, and in addition he met up with Valkyrie who is wiping her sword. "Ready to go grandmaster?" She asks. "I brought along Korg and Meek." Valkyrie said as they went inside the ship. "Hello grandmaster!" Korg greeted lively. Meek flew the ship and Loki sat quietly. The party never stops in Sakaar, people are lively because they face everyday poverty by being the realm of trash, but just like how to quote says another man's trash is another man's treasure, that is how Sakaar gets by.

"Land right there Meek." Valkyrie pointed, they went for a landing. When the ship's door opened scavengers welcomed them with their homemade weapon. When Korg and Meek stepped out of the ship the scavengers ran away. "Where is the pod?" Loki asks. "Follow me." Valkyrie said, together they walked around a huge garbage pile and there it was, a badly damaged and empty space pod. "Have you investigated the area?" Loki asks.

"Yes with a couple of men but we left the pod untouched." Valkyrie stated. "There's a blinky thing on the screen." Korg said abd pointed inside the pod. Valkyrie and Loki looks at Korg. "Meek, open the pod." Valkyrie instructed. Meek forces the pod door open with his claw. Once the pod is open, Korg played the video. A girl's voice is played.

"Hello? Hello! Somebody! This is pod 512 please send help I am losing altitude!" the voice record said. "They are after me!" and the video ended.

"The pirates are after a girl?" Valkyrie asks. "Whoever she is, she's a thief, she has the Astral, and she's still alive." Loki said. "And don't forget she has blue hair." Korg added. Loki and Valkyrie looks at Korg, he is pointing on the pod seat, there are strands of blue hair left on it. "What else do we know about her?" Loki asks. "She's foreign to this place, she can't reach the capital just by walking, and there are no footprints." Valkyrie says. "She's at the brothel." Loki said. Women slaves taken and brought to the brothel to be sold. The group hurried to the biggest brothel in Sakaar, owned by Gullon, the second most influencial person in Sakaar. The brothel front smelled of alcohol and piss, everyone stared as Loki steps out of the ship. He never went to the brothel, unlike the previous Grandmaster who was constantly in the brothel. Women went to the brothel's window and called out for Loki, he ignored their hooting. "Grandmaster." Gullon opened his arms and bowed to Loki. "I have been hoping that you'd come here and… enjoy our services." Gullon said abd guided them inside. Gullon is a fatman with a nose too big for his face. Women wearing the tiniest clothing came to serve them wine. "Do you like what you see Grandmaster?" Gullon asks as he gestures to the women serving them. "I'm afraid I have a one of a kind… desire for women." Loki answered. "I like them blue haired." Loki and looked at Gullon intently, he watched the man's face change into disapproval. "I'm afraid we don't have that kind of woman, maybe I can interest you with something else?" Gullon asks, as he force a smile.

"Listen here--" Loki stopped Valkyrie from continuing her sentence. "We came here for the blue haired girl." Loki said in a firm voice. Gullon shook his head and gestured for a woman to come, he whispered to her and the women left. "Grandmaster, I truly insist that you choose someone else." Gullon said, Loki sat back and drank his wine without break gaze with Gullon. "She is not trained, we just got her recently, and she made her costumers cry with her voodoo skill." Gullon explained. "Listen Grandmaster, she is bad for business in this kind of state, give me 4 days no! 2 days, I will train her myself to serve you." Gullon bargained. The woman hostess came back, gripping the arm of a young woman with curly, dark blue, hair. She looks uneasy with her little clothing and embarrassed in front of the people watching her. Gullon grips her other arm and whispered in her ear, whatever Gullon said it scared the young woman. "Grandmaster here she is." Gullon said. The young woman was about to sit but Gullon pulled her up. "You will serve them wine." Gullon said to the woman and gritted his teeth. The other women hostess smirked at the woman's failure. "Please leave us." Loki said to Gullen without taking his eyes off the woman. "But grandmaster-"

"I said leave." Loki said, Gullen bowed and exited the room with the other hostess. "What is your name?" Loki asks. The woman looks startled, she backed away a few step. "I'm waiting." Loki said to the woman. "W…why… do…do… you want to know?" The woman stuttered. Loki sighed and got up and walked towards the woman. "Because if you don't, I will cut your cheek, pull its flesh, and feed it to my animal." Loki whispered to the woman. The woman did not move at first but then she grabbed Loki's hand. Loki was surprised and pulled his hand out of the woman's hold. The woman looks at him straight in his eyes.

"You are also looking for the power stone." the woman said. Loki looked back at Valkyrie, Valkyrie walked to them. "My name is Astral." The woman said. "You're Astral?" Valkyrie asks. "Yes." Astral answers. "I'm going to help you find the power stone." Astral exclaimed. "Well you are easy to talk to." Loki stated.

"So you know where it is?" Valkyrie asks.

"I don't, but I can sense its power. My power to know the desire of one person came fron the power stone itself." Astral answered. "I will help you find it, as long as you keep me away from the Pirates." Astral said.

"I don't plan on giving you to them in the first place" Loki said, Loki pulls the satin curtain off the window and gave it to Astral. Astral covered herself and together they went out of the brothel. "Grandmaster! Grandmaster! Wait!" Gullen called out. Loki stopped, he felt Astral hold his shirt. "Please, just give me a day to train her, she's not worthy to serve your desires yet." Gullen said. "Valkyrie, prepare the amount to be paid for Astral." Loki said and turned away, he went inside the ship without bothering to give an answer to Gullen.

Inside the ship, Loki sat quietly as they make their way back to the Grand Castle Astral sat next to him. "Thank you for saving me, even though you did it for your own selfish terms." Astral said. Loki looks at her and smirked. "You said earlier that you have the power to see the desires of people." Loki said. "Yes, I did." Astral said. "So tell me, how did you get that power from the stone?" Loki asks.

"My father, he is an alchemist. He told me that I died once and he searched for a way to bring me back, he used the power of the stone to keep me alive but the stone cannot be contained so he gave it away." Astral explained. "He gave away one of the most powerful stones in the universe?" Loki asked rhetorically. "He must be mad." Loki said.

"He did not want its power, the power stone is a weapon of death and destruction." Astral said. Loki only smiled at the naive young woman. With power like that, one can do countless things. Astral reached for Loki's hand and this time he did not pull away. "You have a strong desire for power." Astral said. "Where is the Power stone?" Loki asks.

"Definitely not in this realm, I can only sense where it was, and where it may be but I can't say for sure." Astral said. When they arrived at the Grad Castle Astral was sent away to her own room.


End file.
